It is desirable to manufacture low ricochet, non-toxic projectiles, such as air gun or slingshot projectiles, that break apart into small pieces when striking a hard surface, such as a rock, a steel plate or a concrete wall upon impact. For example, air gun projectiles must have enough integrity in their composition that they will not materially deteriorate or break part while passing through the barrel of an air gun or its magazine. It is also desirable for low ricochet, non-toxic air gun projectiles to have the capability of being attracted and retained by a magnet in order to function in air guns that depend upon a magnet to hold the projectile in position prior to firing.
Currently, many projectiles, such as BBs, are made of steel, iron or lead. The steel or iron projectiles tend to ricochet when striking a hard surface which can be dangerous, and lead projectiles do not function in air guns that use a magnet to keep the projectile in place prior to firing. Lead projectiles may also expose the shooter or others to high levels of lead if the shooting area is not properly ventilated or maintained. Further, lead poisoning may result if a young shooter, pet or other animal were to place a lead BB in their mouth or otherwise ingest the same, as they are known to do.
Consequently, there exists a long felt need in the art for a low ricochet, non-toxic projectile that can be attracted and retained by a magnet until fired. There is also a long felt need in the art for a projectile that breaks apart into small pieces or fragments when striking a hard surface such as a rock, a steel plate or a concrete wall upon impact. Finally, there is a long felt need in the art for a frangible, low ricochet projectile that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives, is lead-free, and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and safe and easy to use.